


Miniskirt

by mooonwaffle



Series: Merlin Oneshots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur and his fantasies, Canon Era, Crossdressing, Gifts, M/M, Miniskirt, Yeah I know short skirts dont belong in the 15 century but I do what I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonwaffle/pseuds/mooonwaffle
Summary: Arthur decides one day that he's going to get Merlin a little something to show his love.





	Miniskirt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo from [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow)

##  Miniskirt

Arthur was walking through a small town just outside Camelot near Essetir. There had been several bandit sightings and a few of the nearby villages had been attacked. Homes had been burned down, crops were destroyed and most of the livestock was stolen. It was a sad sight to see but Arthur and his knights wouldn’t let it pass. They awaited the bandit’s next attack and leapt out to ambush them. The fight hadn’t been hard. There were more bandits than knights but the stealthy bastards were no match for Camelot’s men- and Gwen who had insisted on coming along.

Arthur scoped out some of the shops on a small path that led to more homes. There were only a few, a jewellery stand, a clothing shop, a small tavern and another stand that sold bread and spelt for porridge. The king decided to check out them out, he really had nothing else to do. His knights were off at the tavern and Merlin and Gwen were taking a walk in the woods.

He ducked his head into the clothing shop that seemed to be part of someone’s home. It was smart, Arthur admitted, fewer taxes.

The door shut behind him and he breathed in the smell of scented candles. The shop owner smiled when she heard him come in and he gave her a nod, starting to look about the place. He picked up a scarf that reminded him of Merlin and grinned to himself. He missed that boy and wanted to spend time with him before they left back to the castle but he insisted he and Gwen go for a walk. He set the scarf down and looked at some dresses that were hanging up in the back of the room.

_ I wonder what Merlin would look like in one of these… _

Arthur’s fingers touched the fabric on a red, silk dress. It was beautiful but it wasn’t Merlin. He skimmed through the dresses, finding even more beautiful choices but none of them describes his stupid servant.

“Trouble shopping? Maybe I can help,” the lady at the desk startled him from behind. He turned and gave her an awkward smile, “here, come with me. I think I have what you’re looking for.”

The woman turned and walked to the back of the house where a curtain was draped. She held it back, motioning for Arthur to follow. He walked through the curtain to a back room where there a few more articles of clothing and accessories. The woman pointed to a rack with long skirts hanging from them. He narrows his eyes and walked closer.

Just as he did with the dresses, his fingers grazed over the soft fabrics and he looked through the different skirts. But yet again, they just weren’t speaking to him. There was a very pretty green skirt that he thought Gwen might like but he wasn’t shopping for her.

“Still not finding the perfect one?"

Arthur turned to her and sighed, shaking his head, “no, none of these are right. Don’t get me wrong, they are all very beautiful but they don’t fit the person I’m thinking of,” he paused for a moment, thinking, “do you by chance have anything… shorter?”

The shop owner went wide-eyed and immeditely laughed, “what? No, of course not! Sir, that would be… scandelous, she whispered the last part.

Arthur squinted his eyes and leaned in closer, “are you sure about that?”

“Positive, sir knight. A woman must never show her body like th-”

“Well, I won’t tell anyone.”

She sighed and nodded, retreating to a box under a table. She huffed and pulled it out just as Arthur got to the table. He smirked at the items inside the box that he knew the woman had been hiding. He pulled out a few options that he fancied and set them out on the table. 

One of them was a dark blue skirt, very short that went with Merlin’s eyes. There was a purple one but it was a bit too long and the material wasn’t as silky as he wanted. Finally, there was a short pink skirt, silky as could be, almost shimmering in the light from the candles. The hem at the top was lace and beautiful and the skirt was short enough to expose Merlin’s thighs in the most perfect, beautiful way. Although the dark blue skirt would contrast his light eyes gorgeously, he couldn’t deny how the pink one made him feel.

“You cannot tell anyone about this, sir,” the woman told him when he rang him up, “if the king were to find out, he’d have my head for sure.”

Arthur smirked and let out a soft chuckle, confusing the shopowner. He set down a couple of gold coins, the skirt was worth the price, and took the wrapped skirt from her, “of course not, my lady. This can stay our little secret.”

╔═══════ ೋღ♛ღೋ ═══════╗

Merlin made his way to Arthur’s chambers with his dinner in his hands. Looking down at the plate, he was jealous of all the delicious foods they piled onto that single plate. After nearly tripping from distraction, the servant arrived outside his rooms and knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

Merlin pushed open the doors and closed them behind him before he set the plate of food on the table. He looked up, finding Arthur was right by his side.

“Hey,” Merlin grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to the king’s lips, “are you proud? I brought your dinner on time for once.”

Arthur hummed and wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist, pulling him closer, “very. But before I devour this wonderful meal, I have something for you,” Arthur pulled away and walked over to his bed. Merlin watched as he pulled out a medium sized box wrapped it a silk cloth and a dark blue ribbon, “come here.”

Merlin swallowed and walked to the edge of the bed. He climbed onto the soft matress towards the middle where Arthur sat, “you didn’t have to. It’s not my birthday,” he mumbled, taking the box from Arthur’s hands with a small blush on his face.

“I wanted to, you idiot,” he remarked with a soft chuckle. Merlin rolled his eyes and stared down at the gift. 

It was beautiful, even the wrapping looked expensive, but it was probably nothing for Arthur who had bags and bags of money in his reach. Merlin trailed his finertips across the silk cloth and then untied the ribbon across it. The cloth fell and all that was left was a white box.

“Dear, gods,” Arthur groaned, “open it already.”

Merlin reached out and hit his partner on the chest. He returned to the gift and carefully pulled the top off the base. He stared into it, noticing something of a hot pink colour. He pulled the item out of its box and stared in awe.

It was a skirt. Arthur had gotten him a skirt! The clothing was extremely short and tiny, Merlin wondered if it would even fit him. He fingertips traced the lace at the top, making the blush that was already on his face grow, “I-I can’t b-believe you,” he sputtered out.

Arthur frowned and immediately started to panic, “is it too much? Did I mess up? Fuck, Merls, I’m sorry.”

Merlin bit his lip, playing with the ends of the skirt, “I love it,” he breathed out shakily. He dropped the skirt, looking at Arthur’s face. He was blushing too but wore a smirk on his lips like he knew Merlin would eventually give in.

Merlin sitched his position so he was kneeling on the bed and he slowly began unlacing his trousers. He slipped them down to his knees and then stood up to kick them off his calves. He sucked on his bottom lip and stared down at the silky, pink skirt. Arthur was going to kill him if he kept doing those things with his mouth.

“I don’t think it’s going to fit, Arthur. I mean, I know girls have hips but this is still tiny.”

“You have hips too, Merlin,” the king smirked from the bed, “and a waist.”

“Exactly my point!” the raven-haired boy exclaimed. But he sighed and bent down to pick up the skirt. He wouldn’t know unless he tried.

He let out a shaky breath and pulled the skirt onto his ankles, sliding it to his thighs. He gave it another tug and it fell perfectly just below his waist. He stared down at his body and smiled. He was comfortable. He actually  _ loved  _ it. He felt as though he had this whole new confidence and it was all because of this short, stupid skirt.

Merlin hopped off the bed and went to the mirror to have a look. He smiled at his reflection and spun round so the skirt would twirl with him. He rested his hands at his hips and slid them down his thighs, knowing very well Arthur was watching. He spun towards the king with a smirk on his lips and walked towards the bed.

“Do you like it, then?” He asked innocently as took a seat at the bed. He kneeled so his thighs spwarled out and the skirt scandously rid up them.

Arthur swallowed and nodded eagerly at the man before him. Merlin gnawed at his bottom lip and he brought his hand to the skirt and slid the material up his thigh. The servant ever so slowly moved his body closer to his king’s until a knee was on either side of his lap.

Arthur smiled and placed his hands on Merlin’s thighs. He rose them up until they hit his arse and he cupped it.

“I think buying you that skirt was the best decision I’ve ever made,” Arthur decided just before he pushed Merlin down on the bed.

Merlin grinned, “next time you better get me a cute top to go with this.”   



End file.
